Azog vs General Grievous
Azog vs General Grievous is ZombieSlayer23's first DBX! Description The Hobbit vs Star Wars! Some people just want to watch the world burn! In a battle between evil, murderous, psycho generals who just want revenge on their greatest foe will be forced to fight! Which general will come out on top?! Who do you want to win? Azog Grievous Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight Azog is seen climbing up the mountain, waiting for the Battle of the Five Armies to begin. He watches down, impressed, as his men in armor, with blades that can cut through metal, got into possession next to Oakenshield's Throne. Azog snorted and smirked as he watched his men gain their distance on the Throne, closer and closer, until they were so close they could touch it. The Orc's bust the wall with a giant log, causing the rocks to shatter and reveal the petty dwarves, ready to battle, rushing at them alongside more Dwarves and Elfs. Azog opened his eyes wide in shock, furious that the dwarves had gained help. Azog yelled commands to his orcs, summoning them to fight back and stop cowarding. Azog had to join the battle if they wanted victory. He rushed down the mountain alongside his 2 best generals. He stopped, however, when he heard the sound of a blade igniting. He turned around sharply, facing General Grievous, clutching one of the generals in his hands. Grievous: It's now time to suffer! Grievous pushed a green blade into the general's head, killing him at once. Azog, confused, readied his sword and pointed it at Grievous. Azog's other general rushed at Grievous, but the Jedi Killer grabbed the general's head and slammed it into the ground with his metallic feet, crushing his weight down on the general. The general started to die from suffocation, causing Azog to rush at Grievous with full speed. Grievous countered the attack, knocking Azog back to where he had originally rushed from. Azog looked on the ground, realizing the general had died. Azog growled and faced Grievous once more, ready for a battle to the death. Azog: Your blood will stain this floor! Grievous chuckled. Grievous: I am no man. HERE WE GO! DBX (Cue: Theme of Juri: 0:00 - 1:02) Azog rushed at Grievous, his dagged raised and his giant boulder, attached to his hand, dragging behind the Orc. Azog thrust his boulder forward as he dodged a swift lightsaber attack from Grievous, slicing a metal gap in between Grievous' guts. Grievous coughed and chuckled. Grievous: You are weak! Grievous kicked Azog in the head, knocking the Orc backwards and into a rock. Grievous lunged at Azog with his 2 lightsabers pointed at Azog, but the Orc leaped backwards and smacked Grievous across the face with his boulder. Grievous shouted and collapsed down the steps of a rock staircase, banging his head on all the stairs. Grievous quickly got up and realized one of his lightsabers had stayed back on the high ground. Grievous tried to run back up the steps, but Azog appeared with a flash and kneed Grievous in the leg, instantly collapsing Grievous and thrusting him onto the ground. Grievous growled and revealed 2 more arms, both with lightsabers. Grievous: Impressive. However, it is not enough to defeat me! Grievous started swinging his lightsabers madly at Azog, but the Orc dodged the attacks one by one. After several missed attempts to strike Azog, the general growled in hatred and used one of his extra arms to punch Azog in the chin, uppercutting Azog into the air. Grievous then lunged into the air and grasped his metallic hands onto Azog before kicking him in the gut, blasting Azog into the ground. Azog formed a dent in the ground, making the general even more enraged. He leaped out of the dent and watched as Grievous, spinning his lightsabers in a helicopter motion, started to slowly walk over to Azog. Grievous waited for Azog to strike, ready to read Azog's attacks, but the Orc chuckled and stood still. Grievous knew something wasn't right, and as he lunged for Azog, the Orc hurled his boulder at Grievous. The boulder smashed into Grievous' face, causing the general to collapse onto the ground and be crushed by the force of the boulder. Azog chuckled and leaned down to face Grievous. Azog: That was nothing. (Cue: RWBY Soundtrack, SSSN vs NDGO: 0:18 - 1:22) Azog thrust his dagger downwards, but Grievous had escaped his grasp from under the boulder and kicked the rock into Azog's face. The Orc, half surprised and half enraged, was sent smashing into the ground and slowly started to tumble down the cliff of the mountain. Azog yelled and thrust his dagger into part of the mountain, stopping him from falling. He then pushed upwards and jumped back onto the mountain, anticipating Grievous' lightsaber attacks as the general rushed towards the Orc. Grievous struck his lightsaber towards Azog, but the Orc dodged the attack and sliced part of Grievous' mask in half, revealing half of the general's face. The mushy outline of Grievous' eyes made Azog shudder, but he brushed it off as he rushed for Grievous once more. Grievous waited for Azog to strike, and once the orc did Grievous thrust his lightsaber downwards, placing the lightsaber through Azog's right leg. Azog yelled in pain, getting more mad then he had ever been. He kicked Grievous with his good leg, knocking the general into the ground. This gave Azog the opportunity to get back up with his dagger and boulder ready to strike. Grievous got up quickly and started doing his Helicopter move once more. Azog, whom had anticipated that move along, was ready to seize his victory chance. He waited for an opening through the helicopter, thrusting his dagger through the helicopter with remarkable force and into Grievous' helmet, placing the dagger right into Grievous' right eye. As Grievous slowly collapsed to the ground, he ignited his lightsaber and thrust it at Azog. Azog slowly dodged the attack, but he was too late. Grievous' struck Azog's leg once more, revealing a remarkably giant gap in Azog's leg. Azog yelled in pain before thrusting his dagger inside Grievous' other eye, instantly blinding the general and killing him quickly. Azog slowly dropped to the ground, awaiting for any sign of help. It was hours later before other Orcs came and rescued Azog, giving Azog his strength back in his leg. DBX Conclusion The Winner Is.... Azog!Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Season Premiere Category:DBXs with Music Category:Leaders themed DBXs